Great Cartoon War
Aku,Darkseid,Thanos and Ultron team up and set every Supervillains and horror killers out of prison. Zeus calls every hero on the planet and across time to stop this great evil Heroes Justice League * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Green Lantern John Stewart * The Flas/Barry Allen * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Supergirl * Star Sapphire * Steel * Hawkman * Hawkwoman * Zatanna * Green Arrow * Black Canary Teen Titans * Robin/Dick Grayson * Starfire * Cyborg * Raven * Beast Boy * Kid Flash * Aqualad * Batgirl * Wondergirl * Superboy * Miss Martian Justice Society of America * Jay Garrick * Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Hourman * Starman * Wildcat * Dr Mid Nite * Dr Fate * Sandman(Good) Avengers * Ironman * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Antman * Wasp * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spiderman * Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers * Vision * Black Panther * She-Hulk * Power man * Iron Fist * Nick Fury * Spiderwoman/Mary Jane Waston Fantastic Four * Mr Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing X-Men * Professor X * Wolverine * Storm * Cyclops * Jean Grey * Iceman * Angel * Beast * Rouge * Colossus * Shadowkat * Nightcrawler * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Gambit * Jubilee * Spike Real Ghostbusters * Preter Venkman * Egon Spengler * Ray Stanz * Winston Zeddemore * Janine Melnitz * Slimer * Edaural Rivera * Kylie Griffin * Roland Jackson * Garret Miller Other Superheroes * Samurai Jack * Ashi * Scottsman * Scotsman duagters * Phillip J Fry * Turanga Leela * Bender * Amy Wong * Hermes Conrad * Dr John Zoidberg * Green Lantern Corps * Blue Lantern Corps * Olympian Gods(Disney) * Asgurdians Gods * Mr Incredible * Elastic Girl * Violet * Dash * Jack-Jack * Frozone * Dracula * Mavis * Johnathan * Joe Swanson * Bonnie Swanson * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Meg Griffin * Cheis Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Shego * Hego * Metroman * Megamind * Minion * Felenoius Gru * Lucy Gru * Andy Barclay * Dr Samuel Loomis * Splendorman * Stan Smith * King Kong * The Simpsons * Vlad * Cassie Hack * Amazons * S.H.I.E.L.D * Sub-Zero * Raiden * Ash Williams * Santa Claus * Laurie Strode * Villains * Aku * Darkseid * Ultron * Thanos * Slenderman * Gozer * Vigo * Samhain * Brainiac * Legion of Doom * Injustice League * Secret Society of Super villains * Masters of Evil * Doctor Doom * Frightful Four * Sinister Six * Brotherhood of evil mutants * Jason Voorhess * Freddy Kruger * Leatherface * Micheal Myers * Chucky * Tiffany ray * Annabelle * Pennywise * Boogeyman(Real Ghostbuster) * The Grundel * Stay Puft * Lrrr * Circus Freaks *Balthazer Bratt *Scarlett Overkill *El Macho *Mom/Carol Miller *Zapp Brannigan *Hydra *A.I.M *Pinhead *The Grinch *Jigsaw *Mr Burns *Sideshow Bob *Snake Jailbird *Dr Colossus *Supervillains of the world Category:Superheroes Category:War Category:Justice League Category:Animation Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:Futurama Category:Family Guy Category:The Simpsons Category:Horror Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover Universe